Pesbuk ala Akatsuki
by hamham LittleDuck
Summary: akatsuki punya pesbuk lho gimana jadinya kalau akatsuki main pesbuk, apa bakal menggemparkan duni perpesbukan?


author Cuma ikut-ikut senpai yg lain buat menistakan para akatsuki

disclaimer : maunya akatsuki punya hamham tapi apa boleh baut akatsuki udah diculik duluan sama masashi kishimolto(?)

Rate : always K+

* * *

**Pesbuk ala Akatsuki**

kata siapa akatsuki itu norak plus kampungan? akatsuki gak selamanya norak dan gaptek apalagi miskin dan katrok ?

jangan salah wahai anak muda, didalam markas yg keliatan tua dan bobrok dari luar itu didalemnya juga lumayan bobrok (hehe nggak ding becanda) didalemnya lumayan canggih lho ada 1 super computer canggih yg author sendiri juga gak tempe buat apaan, ad 10 pc computer tapi jarang dipake karena para anggota akatsuki lebih milih make laptop masing-masing, dan jaringan hotspot yg selalu aktif de el el (dan lupa lagi) *pokoknya author yang baik hati nan tidak sombong ini mau buat akatsuki jadi seidikit kaya*

"iya kaya sih kaya tapi bayaran listriknya siapa yg mau nanggung, author sialan" kakek pelit kakuzu dateng gak terima terima dengan kebaikan hati author mari kita intip salah satu kamar anggota akatsuki, kamar itachi keriput dan kisame ikan asin

dikamar yang penuh berisikan akuarium dan berbagai jenis alat kosmetik dengan dinding yg berwarna pink norak dan gorden-gorden yg juga berwarna sama (bener-bener bikin orang mau muntah masuk kamar ini) "yeeyyy asikk permintaan pertemanan gw diterima sama dolpino, yeye lala yeyeye lalala"teriak kisame dengan gajenya sambil jogged-joged ala shinchan ~(^0^~)(~^0^)~

itachi Cuma bisa cengo ngeliat partnernya jogged-joged kayak orang gila yg baru keluar dari RSJ, dan terlintas dipikirannya untuk buat status di facebook

**itachan** **BenciKeriput t tapie chayank sama chiPantatAyam **(nama fb itachi)

"liat partner gw jogged-joged gaje, gw baru sadar ternyata partner gw lebih autis dari si tobi makhluk lollipop" *beberapa menit yang lalu melalui laptop kreditan, jelas saja status itachi langsungmuncul diberanda para anggota akatsuki yg emang selalu on 24jam (ajeee gilee akatsuki online sampe 24jam)

kisame yang emang lagi buka facebook gak terima sama ejekan itachong dan langsung coment distatus itachong

**kisameAkatsuki yangCelalou KangenBikiniBottom **mengomentari status anda, pemberitahuan difb itachi keluar

"woy gw gak autis ya, gw Cuma seneng aja permintaan pertemanan gw diterima sama si dolpino"

belum sempat itachi membalas komenan kisame ada lagi pemberitahuan dari **ManiakJashin ItuNamaGw: **"daripada jadi orang gila gak elas mending jadi persembahan buat DJ aj, mau gak kis?"

**itachiUchiha** **BenciKeriput tapi chayank sama chiPantatAyam: **kisameAkatsuki bla bla bla: apalgi kalo bukan autis? temennya tobi? same aje ho

maniakJashin blab la bla: tuh ambil aja, gw juga udah eneg liat siluman ikan hiu disekitar gw. XD

**kisameAkatsuki yangCelalou KangenBikiniBottom: **tachan kejam lu mau nyerahin gw ke dewa jashin abal-abal itu, hiks :'( kita putus! (lho?)

**ChiRambutMerah PengenNikahSamaBarbie: **buseett dah lebay banget lu kis, pengen muntah gw kalo gw bisa muntah (*sasori khan boneka jadi gak bisa muntah)

**ManiakJashin ItuNamaGw: **apa maksud lu sama dewa abal-abal ikan asin? gua jadiin sarden kalengan lu

**peinPierching ChibiChibi SetyaCamaKonan:** wadduh anggota gw nambah lagi makhluk autis, satu aja udah bikin gila apalagi dua ckckckck

**itachiUchiha** **BenciKeriput tapi chayank sama chiPantatAyam:** bener tuh kata ketua bokep kita, satu aja repot apalagi ada dua gini

**AnakBayikTobi SayangnyaDei-senpai: **yeeeyyy tobianak baik punya temen autis (tumben tobi ngaku kalo autis)

**kisameAkatsuki yangCelalou KangenBikiniBottom:** emaaakkk! gw gak autis, gw diejek maaakk (-_-" bilangnya gak autis tapi manggil-manggil emak)

**DeiDeiCuteeAbiezz BenciLollipopTobi: **jiyaaahhh ada yg nyari emaknya hahaaha (ceritanya 'un' punya deidei ilang kalo Cuma tulisan)

sasori-danna un, jangan muntah dong, tar cakepnya ilang lho un (dei uke mode on)

**ChayankAa'Pein ChelalouDanCelamana: **hhuhuhu nambah lagi satu anak gw

**kisameAkatsuki yangCelalou KangenBikiniBottom: **tapi kalo jadi anaknya konan gakpapa lah, punya emak cantik khan bisa repe2 gitu

**peinPierching ChibiChibi SetyaCamaKonan: **apeee lu katee! hadepin gw dulu lu *nyiapin rinnengan

**ManiakJashin ItuNamaGw: **woyyyy ikan asin urusan gw ama lu blom selesai!

**itachiUchiha** **BenciKeriput tapi chayank sama chiPantatAyam: **oyy napa jadi berantem di status gw, notip oy notip, bubar lu kate ini pengajian emak-emak apa?

**ChiRambutMerah PengenNikahSamaBarbie**: deidei: berisik lu ahh, gua bukan seme lu jangan sok manja ama gua

**OrigamiCantik ChayankAa'Pein Chelalou**: sarden biru: mau repe-repe gua? boleh, tapi berenang dulu di kami no sisha gua

**AnakBayikTobi SayangnyaDei-senpai**: dei-senpai selingkuh sama Barbie bulukan, tpi cemburu HUEEE~~~

**ZetsuOreo IngienBerfotosintesis:** kalian lagi ngapain yaa?

**kisameAkatsuki yangCelalou KangenBikiniBottom: **konan-chan: jaad banget nyuu~ ntar abang kisame mati gimana dong?

( gak ada yg peduliin si itachi yang udah mencak-mencak kek orang gila, author senang *ditimpuk FG itachi)

**DeiDeiCuteeAbiezz BenciLollipopTobi: **danna: jahat banget sama dei un, dei kan baik sayang sama danna un (author cemburu tinggal RT sama si dei, minta d'cincang nih si dei)

tobi: berisik ah dei gak suka sama tobi un

**peinPierching ChibiChibi SetyaCamaKonan: **makan tuh jurang kertas peledak ikan asin gosong

**OrigamiCantik ChayankAa'Pein Chelalou**: yaelah lu mati tinggal dikubur aja, tar minta duit sama bendahara buat prosesi penguburan lu kis

tiba-tiba sebuah koment ajaib muncul, yang yang sangat dahsyat hingga mampu menghentikan seluruh aktifitas anggota aktsuki

**GayusTambunannya Akatsuki: **woyy kalian pikir online terus gini bisa ngasilin duit apa? siapa yangmau bayar listrik? kalian? author? (kok hamham d'bawa-bawa?)

seketika itu juga tanda obrolan di layar bawah monitor itachi langsung berubah jadi 0 karena semua anggota akatsuki langsung offline setelah membaca ultimatum(?) dari bendara akatsuki, reader pasti bingung kenapa langsung 0? itu karena teman itachi di facebok Cuma anggota akatsuki, sebenarnya itachi mau ngeadd semua orang konoha tapi dia malu sama keriputnya yang makin hari makin banyak sampe dia keliatan lebih tua dari fugaku.

"WOYY KISEMEN KELUAR LU KALO BERANI!" teriak hidan dari luar kamar itachi dan kisame sambil gedor-gedor pintu pake sabitnya (hidan udah dalam mode ritualnya bayangin deh jelek banget ya XD~)

"eehhhh?" itachi dan kisame saling pandang-pandangan (mesra)

"IKAN HIU KELUAR LU! dateng lagi konan sama pein "berani banget lu mau repe-repe bini gw!" rinnengannya udah on sedarai koment-komenan tadi dan konan yang udah dalam mode shikigami no mainya

kisame udah mengkeret aja di dalam kamar takut terjadi apa-apa sama nyawanya yang emang udah tingga 1 soalnya nyawa yang laen udah di gadein ke pagadaian

"Shinra tensei (bener gak sih? XD)" tanpa komando pein mengST pintu kamar kisame sama itachi

"gw gak ikutikut ya, tuh si hiu biru yang mulai" kata itachi nunjuk kisame yang lagi ngumpet di bawah kolong kasur

"SERAAANGGG!" komando pein pada konan dan hidan

mari kita liat di tempat lain, tepatnya diruang keluarga akatsuki.

"udah dong un jangan berantem disini ntar markas kita hancur un" kata deidara menenangkan duo seme yang lagi berantem memperebutkan cinta sang uke (huueegkk)

"dei-senpai diem aja, ini urusan antar lelaki (emang dei bukan laki ya? *nanya aja) kata tobi "srriinngg" sharingan tobi on, tobi udah berubah jadi obita sepenuhnya

"udah di bilang gua bukan yaoi oy" sasori membela diri membela tanah air nusa dan bangsa *plaakk "tapi kalo lu mau berantem hayok, boofftttt " sasori negluarin boneka kazekage ketiga milikny

"gokakyu no jutsu!"

"satetsu shigure!"

jduumm duuaarr cetaarr buuumm jduuarrr preetttt(?)

di luar sana terdapat setangkai venus flytrap yang lagi jongkok ngobrol sama sebatang tumbuhan kantong semar "ternyata efek facebook bisa sedahsyat ini ya, ckckckck"

"iya kawan, jadi mending gak usah maen pesbuk aja deh" jawab sang kantong semar

sejak kapan kantong semar bisa ngomong? entahlah tidak ada yang tau.

owari~

* * *

hamham tau ini alaay tapi mohon di repiu yaa, flame juga gpp dehh XD~


End file.
